DARK GINGA!
by Sicopata14
Summary: Ah Ginga le a pasado algo, lo cual tiene guella de L-Drago, junto con Doji, Rayuga se unira a los amigos de Ginga para salvarlo ¿Lo lograran? averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de metal fight beyblade, espero les guste este loco fic que voy a tratar de hacerlo genial, pero me dan su opinión en los reviews, sin más al fic.

~Dark Ginga~

*Capítulo 1, la posesión*

Un día Ginga acompañado de sus amigos, Kyoya (N/A: que raro), Madoka, Kenta y Yu, estaban platicando alegres cuando de repente, aparece Rayuga.

-Ginga, te reto a una batalla bey ahora.- Dijo Rayuga mostrando a su bey ligthin L-Drago, el cual estaba emitiendo un aura oscura que se veía a simple vista.

-Acepto el reto Rayuga.- Contesto Ginga con gran seguridad en su voz.

-3.- Dijo Rayuga colocándose en posición.

-2.-

-1.-

-GO SHOOT.- Terminaron de decir ambos, lanzando sus bey's con fuerza, sin saber que lo maligno se desataría, estaban dando todo de sí, cuando pegasus iba a ganar definitivamente se escuchó una voz que provenía de L-Drago la cual decía..

-Jajaja, ¿Crees que me vencerás esta vez querido Ginga? Pues te equivocas pues te iras al lado oscuro conmigo, ya que Rayuga ya no me sirve mas.- Termino de decir L-Drago, el cual se materializo, lanzándose hacia Ginga, el cual.

-Ah!- Grito Ginga antes de ser atravesado por L-Drago el cual lo comenzó a rodear, salía una aura maligna de Ginga, el cual tuvo un cambio físico, su cabello ya no era rojizo era negro, la banda que sostenía su cabello se convirtió en color morado con el signo de L-Drago, su chaleco era negro al igual que su pantalón, su playera era morada, cuando Ginga abrió sus ojos ya no eran de color oro sino rojos como la sangre.

Pegasus por su parte se había dañado con gravedad, seguido de materializarse para enfrentar a L-Drago.

-L-Drago no puedo creer a los que has llegado, no uses a Ginga como tu juguete eso no lo permitiré.- Hablo pegasus con voz muy varonil y matona, provocando la risa de L-Drago.

-El ya no es el Ginga que conocían ahora es Dark Ginga, esta es su forma maligna la cual eh había tenido que guardar por años a secreto de ustedes, pero mírenlo le va más el termino de niño malo Jajaja.- Termino de decir L-Drago, rodeando a Ginga el cual tenía una sonrisa maligna.

-Gracias a L-Drago, eh liberado mi verdadero yo, el cual había guardado por años después de a ver visto el asesinato de mi madre frente a mí, sintiendo la impotencia de ayudarla y ver a los desgraciados como la torturaban más en sus momento de agonía, pues no quien le ayudaría a un niño.- Contesto Ginga, mientras lo rodeaba una aura cada vez más oscura.

-GINGA!- Grito Madoka, tratando de acercase a él, el cual solo alzo su mano y una onda oscura la lanzo lejos.

-MADOKA!- Gritaron sus amigos viendo con odio a Ginga el cual solo reía.

-Vámonos Ginga que esto me aburre.- Dijo L-Drago rodeando a Ginga y desapareciendo al instante, dejando solamente a todos acompañados de Rayuga el cual fue tomado del cuello de la camisa por parte de Kyoya.

-Bien puercoespín dinos como salvamos a Ginga.- Dijo Kyoya con un gran odio dirigido a Rayuga el cual contesto.

CONTINUARA…..

Bien que les pareció espero les haya gustado como pueden ver Ginga ha liberado su lado maligno.

¿Qué le contestara Rayuga a Kyoya?

¿Qué hacia Kyoya con ellos?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

BYE!

Sicopata14.


	2. El inicio

-Primero suéltame, segundo ¿A quién le dices puercoespín? Y tercero ¡yo que sé!- Contesto Rayuuga zafándose del agarre de Kyoya.

-Rayuuga tu lidiaste con L-Drago por años debe haber una forma.- Le dijo Kenta aventando a Kyoya el cual cayó en quien sabe donde.- Por favor.- Termino de decir Kenta poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, de esas en las que no te resistes.

-No hagas esa cara que no funcionara conmigo.- Dijo Rayuuga, el cual dio otra mirada con Kenta el cual se había unido Yu para hacer sus caritas.- No servirá.- Dijo viendo de nuevo sus caritas llenas de ternura.- Ah está bien les diré.- Dijo Rayuuga rindiéndose ante Yu y Kenta, los cuales chocaron sus manitas, de felicidad por logra derretir el corazón frio de Rayuuga.

~En las instalaciones abandonadas de Dark Nébula~

-Tenemos que llegar rápido con Doji para avisarle que todo marcha a la perfección.- Hablo L-Drago rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-¿Qué no Doji había muerto?- Pregunto Ginga siguiendo a L-Drago.

-Jamás moriré, antes de tener venganza contra todos aquellos me derrotaron e humillaron.- Dijo Doji apareciendo en las sombras.-"_Lo mismo pasara contigo Ginga y Rayuuga, jaja".- _Pensó Doji el cual con una sonrisa maligna se acerco a Ginga el cual solo retrocedió.- No me digas que me tienes miedo Ginga.- Volvió hablar Doji.

-¿Yo temerte a ti? No me hagas reír.- Contesto Ginga de manera amenazante acercándose a Doji dejan pocos centímetros de que chocaran sus frentes.

-Vete calmando niñito.- Contesto Doji alejándose de Ginga.- L-Drago ponle ropa que le quede a su nuevo carácter.- Termino de decir Doji desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

~De regreso con los chicos~

-Primero debemos decirle al señor Ruuysei, para saber que opina.- Dijo Madoka, quien recibió el asentimiento de todos menos el de Rayuuga el cual se volteo a otro lado.

-Rayuuga ni te pongas tus moños entendido, tú tienes parte de ser el culpable de lo que le paso a Gingi.- Le dijo Yu con un enojo que lo hacía ver tan adorable.

-Está bien, está bien iré ya que no me queda de otra.- Contesto Rayuuga volteándose y pensando.- "_No puedo creer que un niño me controle".- _Termino de pensar Rayuuga.

-Pues vamos.- Dijo Kenta, seguido de que todos emprendían camino a la WBBA.

Cuando llegaron vieron al padre de Ginga, que estaba muy apurado cuando volteo con ellos se alivio y dijo.

-¿Chicos han visto a Ginga?- Al momento de haber dicho eso, todos bajaron la mirada lo cual preocupo a Ruuysei.- ¿Qué le paso a Ginga?- Pregunto preocupado, algo no pegaba bien en todo esto.

-V-vera señor Ruuysei, eh Ginga p-pues.- Dijo Kenta sin terminar porque Yu prosiguió.

-L-Drago lo poseyó, y dijo que ahora era Dark Ginga.- Dijo Yu antes de que le salieran unas lágrimas, le daba tristeza no tener a su amigo Ginga.

-Hay una manera de como salvar a Ginga.- Dijo Rayuuga.- La única manera es…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien que les pareció? **

**Un agradecimiento a S. Hisaki Raiden por su review espero te guste este capítulo, también ah ustedes queridos lectores, sin más que decir bye!.**

**Sicopata14**


	3. Chapter 3

-La única manera es venciendo a Daidouji y a L-Drago en su propio juego, pero para eso necesitamos enfrentar todos al mismo tiempo a Ginga, sino es a esa manera no sé como lo lograremos.- Dijo Ryuuga sorprendiendo a todos, pues lo que esperaban del era algo como: "Arréglenselas como ustedes quieran a mi no me interesa." o "Ha ¿Creen que les ayudare a salvar a mi rival? Si como no."

-¿Ryuuga estas bien?- Pregunto Kenta sorprendiendo a Ryuuga.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Contesto Ryuuga con cara de inocencia la cual no le quedaba sino daba miedo.

-No por nada.- Le contesto Kenta extrañado de que Ryuuga los ayudara.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa en salvar a Ginga.- Dijo Kyouya, llevándose las miradas atónitas de todos incluido Ryuuga.- ¿Qué me ven?-

-Te preocupa Gingi.- Dijo Yuu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que no, solo me preocupa que no me pague los $50 que le preste.- Contesto Kyouya, cuando todos caían estilo anime.

-Ok? Creo bueno tenemos que encontrar donde se encuentran Daidouji y L-Drago porque si están en un lugar exacto tienen que tener a Ginga ahí.- Contesto Madoka.

-¿Pero dónde estarán?- Pregunto Hikaru al aire y todos se quedaron pensando menos Ryuuga.

-Fácil están….- Pero fue interrumpido por Kenta.

-No creo que estén en una cueva.-

-Oigan….- De nuevo interrumpido.

-En un manicomio abandonado tampoco.- Ese fue Kyouya.

-Yuju…..- De nuevo interrumpido.

-Espera Ryuuga, en un bosque tampoco.- Esa fue Madoka.

-Eh Yuju….- De nuevo.

-¡Que te esperes! En un árbol, tampoco.- Esa fue Hikaru.

-Yo si se donde…..- De nuevo.

-¡Aguántate tantito! En un hospital abandonado.- Esta vez fue Ryuusei.

-Si me hicieran canso ya sabr…- Interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Que te esperes!- Fueron esta vez todos.

-¡OIGAN!- Grito ya arto de que no le hicieran caso.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron todos enojados de que Ryuuga no los dejara pensar.

-Que yo si se donde están solo que ustedes tan ocupados en su mundo.- Dijo Ryuuga tratando de calmarse.- Lo más probable es que estén en las viejas instalaciones de Dark Nébula.-

-Es cierto es lo más probable, ¿Pero que no Daidouji había muerto?- Contesto y pregunto Madoka, seguida de que todos voltearan con Ryuuga.

-¿Qué? ¿Querían que lo degollara o qué?- Contesto Ryuuga.

-Pues no verdad, entonces tenemos que ir para ayudar a Ginga.- Dijo con entusiasmo Kenta.

-Si- Contestaron todos.

~En las instalaciones de Dark Nébula~

-Me va bien esta ropa.- Dijo Ginga, con su nueva ropa la cual era así: Chaqueta de cuero negro, playera roja, la banda de su cabello ahora negro color roja con el signo de L-Drago, pantalón negro y tenis rojos.

-Sabes Ginga, tus "amigos" siempre se burlaban de ti.- Mintió L-Drago quería hasta donde llegaba el enojo de Ginga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Ginga volteando a verlo.

-Hasta tu padre.- Volvió a mentir L-Drago.

-¿De qué hablas?- Volvió a preguntar Ginga sorprendido de lo que le decía L-Drago.

- Como no te diste cuenta Ginga, cuando tu padre fingió su muerte lo hizo la esperanza de deshacerse de ti, tus amigos solo estaban contigo porque como eres el bleyder número 1 del mundo sabían que así también, tendrían algo de respeto por ser tus amigos.- Contesto L-Drago, dándose cuenta de que de los ojos de Ginga finas lágrimas.- "_Callo en la trampa".-_

-E-eso n-no p-puede se-r, so-lo solo ju-gar-on con-migo.- Dijo Ginga cayendo de rodillas con ligeras lagrimas cayendo.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me son de mucha utilidad, y me animan a seguir con la historia también por sus consejos. Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sin más me retiro.

Sicopata14.


End file.
